


The Fire That Burns Within

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Miz Really Loves Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Daniel and Miz seem very, very, different, but they're not.Because in the end, they both burn the same.





	The Fire That Burns Within

**Author's Note:**

> im really in love with cocaps at the moment. Ive mentioned fire, like, a lot so whoops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

If, upon meeting Daniel, Miz had known how big the blaze would get, and was given a second chance: a chance to live a different life, with a different love, he would still light the same match. Every single time.

Because Miz and Daniel, they burned with a similar fire in their hearts. A fire that could, and would, never be put out, because when they are together, their flames dance with one another, like two souls destined to be together, no matter what, their paths fatefully intertwined.

When Miz looked in Daniel's eyes, the eyes that had captured his heart many, many, years ago, he saw the passion that was flickering within them, a passion akin to his own, and he loves it. He loves it, and hates it at the same time.

Miz can feel the heat burning him, but he doesn't care, because he knows that Daniel is burning with an identical flame, and if Daniel's burning, well, then they burn together.

Miz knew that being in the WWE would get him a lot of enemies, but he didn't care, he lived, almost religiously, by the quote 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer', and besides, as long as he had Daniel, he didn't need anyone else.

Miz was being consumed by the inferno that Daniel is, every thought, every feeling attuned to him, increasingly so by every day that passes.

He starts to yearn for Daniel's attention; he thinks Daniel longs for his attention as well, and every second that passes by without Daniel's eyes on him he feels himself falling deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole, the dangerous void that is love.

He reaches out as he falls, desperately trying to grasp anything to stop his descent: he knows what happens when he reaches the bottom, and he feels his skin blazing with every touch that Daniel leaves on his skin.

They disagree, delicate words tuning into heated yelling, and he finally finds it, the leverage he needs to climb out of the void. But that leverage crumbles as soon as he sees Daniel again, pure emotion raging behind Daniel's blue irises, and Miz wants nothing more than to hold him, because right here, right now, he doesn't care if he falls, as he knows; and probably has known the whole time, that Daniel will catch him, if he does.

When Daniel wins the WWE Championship, he knows that his methods were a little... unorthodox, but he doesn't care what they think: they're just fickle, fickle, little people.

But, he does care what Miz thinks, and Daniel can't, won't, doesn't want to, think about Miz's face if he doesn't agree with what he did.

Daniel hates that he's worried about what Miz thinks, he's prided himself for years on not caring what anyone thinks and now he cares what a stubborn asshole thinks of him.

However, when Miz sees what Daniel had done, he's ecstatic: Daniel's finally listened to what he's been saying for 8 years. He looks for Daniel, and when he sees him, a grin breaks out on his face, half due to the fact that Daniel listened to him and half due to how good the Championship belt looks slung over Daniel's shoulder.

Miz saunters over to him and immediately places a hand on Daniel's arm. Daniel looks up at him, the fresh adrenalin of winning still thrumming through his veins. Miz tells Daniel that he's proud and Daniel looks relieved, and Miz doesn't know why. Miz questions his, asking what's wrong, and Daniel admits that he was worried as to what Miz would think of him.

When Daniel admits that he was worried as to what Miz thought of him, he pauses for a bit. His mind can't comprehend that Daniel cares what Miz thinks of him, and Miz hastily tries to hide that he's inwardly happy that Daniel cares enough to not want to disappoint him.

Miz just reminds Daniel, like he has done many times before, that Daniel could never, ever, so anything to disappoint him. They're too similar, they think the same, act the same; love the same.

The touch on Daniel's arm turns into a gentle, soothing, caress, something so drastically different to the roaring conflagration that they're used to, so different that it almost feels foreign.

Daniel leans into the touch, wanting more. The change of pace is comforting yet confusing. Miz is attuned to Daniel's wants and needs; as Daniel is attuned to him, and he thinks, no he knows, that Daniel needs this.

Seeing Daniel with the title belt strung confidently over his shoulder, ignited something deep inside him. A fierce protectiveness, the feeling of falling was back again, this time stronger than ever, as Daniel looks up at him.

Daniel's eyes stay firmly on him: not on the belt, not on anyone else, they're solely on him, and Miz is relishing in the attention.

They stare deeply into his own, and Miz can feel the burning need for Daniel searing, almost painfully, through his body, all the way from his fingertips to the middle of his heart.

Miz had told Daniel many, many times that when you are presented with an opportunity, you should always take it. And what kind of person would he be if he didn't listen to his own advice because right now, he wants nothing more than to kiss the smaller man.

And Miz always seizes his opportunities.

He leans down, a hand making its way to the underside of Daniel's chin to lightly lift Daniel's head up. He hears Daniel inhale an audible breath before their lips are connecting.

It's here in that moment, where Miz realises that he's already hit the rock bottom of the void called love. The flames are tickling his skin, even the smallest touch that Daniel gives him burning deep into Miz's soul. With every second that passes, the blaze buries itself deeper, and deeper, in, and he realises that the fire, that Daniel is, has already consumed him.

Miz realises that there's no hope for him now, the heat has already made its way to his heart; there's no turning back now.

Miz reluctantly pulls away, breathing in a breath that he didn't even know he needed. Daniel's eyes are on him, and Miz notices that Daniel is just as far gone as he is. Miz smiles, both to Daniel and to himself.

They both burn the same.


End file.
